Applications that make use of user data entry or selection typically silo the user-entered data. This includes data generated both explicitly, such as the user actually booking a flight through an app, as well as implicitly, such as browsing reviews of restaurants through a review app. Consequently, user entered data is not generally available to other unrelated applications.